


[podfic] Just the Sun In Your Eyes, by prosciutto

by EnnaMoon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaMoon/pseuds/EnnaMoon
Summary: Podfic of prosciutto's storyIt turns out, ghosts do a lot of wandering. There isn’t much to do other than wander.“We could start haunting people.” Bellamy points out, hopeful. “Find a abandoned property, settle down and become small-town ghosts. It’s a pretty cushy gig.”She vetoes the idea. He sulks about it for over a week.Or: Clarke Griffin didn't think dying would involve one Bellamy Blake. She's not pleased by this development.





	[podfic] Just the Sun In Your Eyes, by prosciutto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just The Sun In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115302) by [prosciutto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosciutto/pseuds/prosciutto). 



Original text can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115302?view_adult=true)

(22:21) 

 

Download available [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B1gVKb4QX_LcUW1IZWItSDUwT2M) with streaming theoretically above but like HTML is not my strong suit whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to prosciutto for giving me the permission to podfic this gorgeous story. I hope I came close to doing it justice, dear.  
> If you are an author please consider having a podfic statement in your profile! When people do this it makes me believe dreams really do come true.


End file.
